matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
I Come in Peace (Episode 5.3)
Flood: Since the attempt to synthesize a cheat code from vial residues was a remarkable failure-- and I'd just like to point out that I said it was a foolish idea from the beginning-- the Merovingian has decided that the best way to get a true sample of the cheat codes is to extract it from someone who's actually partaken of one. We've learned from our contacts among the machines that a certain Unlimit field commander by the name of "Phinny" has been conducting some Aqueduct sabotage. Apparently, she has a zionite boyfriend named "Strenlo". I'm sending you to meet this star-crossed lover. make it clear to him that it is in his best interests to tell us where Phinny can be found. Operator: I've got a redpill signal in there; should be Strenlo. Strenlo: Hah! I'll tell you what I told the Machinist who was just here asking the same questions: I haven't seen Phinny in weeks. She's crazy, and wants to kill me because I didn't fall for her like she did for me. Drinking that vial of Anome's probably didn't help clear her head. There's a certain scumbag informant we both know, Firewall- he'll probably know where to find her. Strenlo: I don't really want to know. Just get out. Flood: Firewall is a well known trafficker in petty information . he is easily found. If Phinny truly relies on such a creature, she may just be the sort of fool we are looking for. Operator: Picking up a powerful program signal in there. Firewall could be an Exile? Operator: Uh-oh. Looks like those bastards got there before us. Agent Brown: The individual in question met with a regrettable accident resisting arrest, {Mr/Ms} {bluepill_name}. As you can see, there is nothing more for you to learn here. Operator: Bleepin' Agents! Flood isn't going to like this. Agent Brown: Thank you, {Mr/Ms} {bluepill_name}. We have the situation well in hand. Flood: it is rather vexing that you failed to get there before the Machines did, operative. Remind me not to send you on any more time-critical missions. I think we can consider Phinny's potential usefulness at an end. Now you need to come up with a replacement. I suppose you'll just have to do this the hard way... I'm sending you to a little nest of Unlimits that we've been watching . Infiltrate their hideout and obtain information leading to their commander, whoever that may be. Operator: Sooo... I guess you're gonna be using the tried-and-true "take me to your leader" routine here, eh? Operator: Okay, the next door is locked. Think you can bluff your way in? Operator: Full of themselves as usual. looks like they've opened up the far for you, though. Operator: That one looks plenty self-important try talking to them. Full of themselves as usual. looks like they've opened up the far for you, though. Operator: Uh, nice one... The computer in there has a network uplink, but it looks like it requires a hard access code. Your uptight pal there's probably carrying it. ... Operator: Search them for the access code! the access key Operator: Yep, that's it! Try it in the computer! Operator: Alright, you should have access to that terminal now. Let's see if it can point us to their commander. Computer: > netmap local > 1 active connection found CON1 Id: ##HGA28 CON1 classification: POP3 > _ Operator: Hey, a connection to their email server. if we can get into that, we can find out all kinds of stuff. I think I can trace it... Yeah, trace is going through. Get out of there and i'll route it into your HUD program. Flood: Snooping through their mail? I suppose that's right up your alley, {redpill_name}. Just try not to let yourself be distracted by the sordid details; remember, we're looking for the identity of their field commander. Operator: I've got more Unlimit signals than you can shake a stick at in there, and, let's see... Yup, there's a mail server. Killing people and reading their email--now that's cold. Operator: There's the mail server. It's access restricted... if you can't hack it, you'll have to find the access code somewhere. Operator: Alright, you should have full access to that system now. Computer: > tsch "commander" -r .ml Five results found: 1-------------------------------------- can't hardly understand the commander sometimes ... Walimmis? I mean, what the heck! I want a transfer out to some 2-------------------------------------- Commander was the leader of the bad guys--with the shiny helmet and stuff, remember? Hah, I loved that dude. He 3-------------------------------------- worry about commander Beirn wigging out on us. That Persephone fixation of his is going to land him into trouble if he 4-------------------------------------- seen the commander? I sure haven't. Anyway, what do you want to do with 5-------------------------------------- Commander, Tungsten, got really pissed off. She can't stand it when the place is anything short of spotless! If Operator: Hmm... I think we've got enough. let's let Flood know what we found. you should have full access to that system now. Flood: Mm Hmm... Not much there... ah... This "Beirn"... Could one of Anome's commander's really be so obsessed with Persephone? I don't know what everyone sees in her blatent attempts to stay attractive... Well, if this is indeed the case, it could be used to our advantage, eh... completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.3)